Dilo
by BlacklistedGirl
Summary: Las palabras que ella no puede decir. Las palabras que él quiere escuchar. Alguna vez se lo dirán? Y que pasará luego? AU. Chuck/Blair! One-Shot


Este fic le pertenece a ClassicBeauty23

Lo único 'mío' es la traducción!

* * *

**"Dilo"**

Blair Waldorf se encontraba en el funeral de Bart Bass. Había muerto hace dos semanas. ¿De qué? Ella no lo sabía. Blair sólo había ido para ver a Chuck. Sí, Chuck Bass. Se encontraba a tres filas lejos y, secretamente, ella quería estar a su lado.

Así que estaba enamorada de él.

Enamorarse de Chuck Bass no era un crimen. El único problema era que ella no podía decirlo; no podía decir esas palabras. Las palabras que él quería escuchar, las palabras que ella quería decir.

Ella aún podía recordar el primer día que se conocieron. Segundo grado. Ese momento que ella siempre pudo recordar. No sabía por qué… pero lo supo años más tarde. Ellos se parecían.

…

"_Tu bufanda es fea. Un trauma para la moda_."

Blair Waldorf, de ocho años, conocía de moda. Sabía que no debía combinar la moda del año pasado con la de este año. Obviamente este niño no conocía nada de eso.

"_Soy Chuck Bass."_

"_Chuck, ¿no es así? Tu bufanda es una tragedia. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Y quién eres tú?"_

Ella lo tenía interesado. Era pequeña. Definitivamente era linda a su edad. Sus rizos eran perfectos. A él le gustaba la perfección. Una cosa que se destacaba de él era su sonrisa endemoniada.

"_Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Me sorprende que no lo sepas. Hemos estado en clase por cuatro horas, ahora. Obviamente no eres brillante."_

Blair lo miró. Para ser flacucho y no muy lindo, estaba en algo. De cualquier manera, ella tenía puesto el ojo en otro niño. Nathaniel Archibald. Él era lindo. Este chico con el que se encontraba hablando, era amigo de él. Ella lo sabía, claro… ahora le tocaba hacer su movida.

"_Lista niña eres, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo soy inteligente también. Has estado contemplando a mi amigo Nate por un buen tiempo."_

Vio cómo su cara cayó. Oh… era bueno.

Decir que él estaba celoso era una subestimación. Él creía que ella era linda. Podía decir que era delicada. Le gustaba eso.

"_Y qué. Él es lindo. Creo que deberías presentarnos."_

"_En tus sueños, Waldorf."_

Chuck volteó y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Mientras iba caminando, se dio cuenta de que su cuello se enfriaba. Fue ahí cuando notó que su bufanda se había ido y se encontraba, ahora, en la mano de Blair Waldorf. Desde ese momento lo supo. Ella era, definitivamente, una presa.

…

El funeral fue largo. Dos horas de puro aburrimiento. Pero ella había ido por Chuck. Lo miró.

Generalmente, cuando hacía eso, no pasaban más de un par de segundos para que él la mirara también. Hoy no. Él seguía mirando fijamente hacia delante.

Ella no sabía cómo captar su atención.

Su última conversación había sido hace dos semanas; cuando ella no le pudo decir las palabras. Había dado, en cambio, la respuesta más estúpida. Dijo que nunca le diría esas palabras. No a él.

Se había equivocado. No era que no quería. No podía.

…

Dos días han pasado desde el funeral. Blair no ha visto ni escuchado a ninguno de los _'Van Der Bass-es'_ o como sea que se ella los llamaba. Ahora eran los Van Der Woodsen más Chuck. Lo sentía por Chuck. En alguna forma eran uno solo y en otra eran dos completos extraños. Cuando pasó todo lo de su bulimia, a la única persona a la que se lo había contado era a Chuck. Se lo contó porque sabía que podía confiar en él. Nate nunca se había enterado… hasta que Chuck la forzó para que se lo cuente.

A veces, ella pensaba que siempre lo había tenido, pero ahora veía que en realidad nunca había conocido al verdadero Chuck Bass.

Ella nunca había conocido su verdadero rostro porque, aunque ella le había contado todos sus problemas; nunca se interesó por los de él… o por sus sentimientos.

"_Serena, ¿dónde está el imbécil? [Basshole]"_

Blair usaba estos apodos por el simple hecho de ocultar sus sentimientos. Había convencido a mucha gente de su desagrado hacia Chuck. Aunque tal vez no a Serena. Su amiga podía verla sonreír al mencionar su nombre y eso no le gustaba.

"_Creo que está en su cuarto. ¿Lo estás buscando?"_

"_Claro que estoy buscando a la cosa."_

"_Está bien. Bueno, sólo una advertencia; no ha salido de su cuarto desde el funeral. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Blair. Promételo."_

"_Serena, mis asuntos con Chuck no te incumben."_ Dijo en un tono amargo. _"Adiós ahora. Hablamos luego."_

Blair entró al cuarto y se asombró por lo que vio. Chuck Bass en su pijama, de costado. Se veía deprimido. Ese no era _Chuck Bass_. Chuck Bass era, usualmente, fuerte… pero en este estado, Blair podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose. _Tal vez es acidez. Comí ese panecillo, de todos modos…_

"_Chuck, levanta tu ocioso trasero."_

"_Vete, no estoy de humor, Blair."_

Esto no era de Chuck: rechazarla. Blair caminó hasta su cama y saltó sobre ella. _Muy cómoda_. Él no se movió. Ella estaba fastidiada. Alcanzó su brazo posando su mano sobre éste. Trató de voltearlo. No pudo.

"_De acuerdo, Chuck. ¿Qué hay con la onda emo? Es muy irritante para una chica que tiene una proposición para ti."_

"_Blair, no estoy de humor. Vete. Sal de mi cama."_

Él no necesitaba esto. Esta ida y vuelta que Blair estaba haciendo. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar.

Estaba en shock. Chuck no le había gritado nunca antes. Ni siquiera cuando le hizo esa horrible cosa a Vanessa. _Imbécil_. Se paró y se alejó de la cama. Fue hacia el lado donde él se había volteado. Esperaba ver furia en su rostro, pero todo lo que vio fue una lágrima bajando por su cara. _Qué demonios_.

"_Chuck, ¿estás bien?"_ No lo dijo en un tono molesto, pero sí en uno preocupado. Nunca había visto a Chuck llorar antes. _"Chuck. En serio. ¿Estás bien?"_ Ella sabía que la muerte de su padre lo había afectado, pero no sabía que tanto.

Se volteó para el otro lado. No quería que ella lo viera así. Nunca había dejado a nadie verlo así. Su padre había muerto y no tenía a nadie. Nunca había conocido a su madre. Había muerto mientras estaba dando a luz a él. Siempre pensó que su padre lo culpaba por eso. Había planeado decirle cuánto lo sentía algún día, pero ahora no podría hacerlo nunca. No sabía cómo superar eso. Era ahí cuando entraba el alcohol. Se había emborrachado la noche anterior y la anterior a esa. Demonios, se había emborrachado desde hace dos semanas. Su padre decía que el alcohol era la debilidad de todo hombre. Pero ahora él ya no estaba ahí para recordárselo, así que bebió.

Ella saltó sobre la cama. Estaba harta de esto. Saltó sobre su cuerpo. _Oh, Dios._ _¿Mucho tequila?_ Una vez que lo hizo, él permaneció inmóvil y ella pudo verlo finalmente. Se veía cansado; no como el usual Chuck. Ella se acostó. Limpió la lágrima con un beso. Estaban cara a cara ahora. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cada momento que estaban juntos esos últimos días, era por lujuria, pero en ese momento, había mucho más.

Ella se sentía viva cuando estaba con él y odiaba verlo así. Blair abrió los ojos y vio los profundos ojos de él mirando los de ella. No se veían duros, se veían gentiles.

"_No tengo a nadie."_ Dijo suavemente. Más de una súplica vino a la mente de Blair.

"_Chuck, me tienes a mí. Siempre me has tenido."_

Él acarició su hombro con su mano. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Estaban envueltos en un lugar en el que no habían estado en mucho tiempo.

Estos eran los momentos que Blair había querido desde que era pequeña. Era una romántica y todo el mundo lo sabía. Todos pensaron que su relación con Nate había sido épica, pero ella sabía que la verdadera relación épica era el 'viaje' que tenía con Chuck.

"_Blair…"_

Necesitaba decírselo. Toda la espera y anticipación lo habían matado por dentro. Nunca había dicho que amaba a nadie antes. Blair sería la primera. Decir que estaba asustado era poco.

"_Chuck… Yo… yo…"_

Ella también tenía problemas para decirlo. Cuando estaba con Nate podía hacerlo tan fácil. Se lo dijo en su primera cita. Pero con Chuck significaba mucho más para ella. En la 'White Party', ella le había rogado para que él se lo dijera. Ahora sabía que era ella la que necesitaba declarar sus sentimientos primero. Él la había perseguido por todo sitio. Ella nunca había visto que nadie le dedicara tanto tiempo. Sabía que una vez que las palabras salgan cambiaría su vida. Para mejor.

"_Chuck. Te amo."_

"_Yo también te amo, Blair Cornelia Waldorf."_

Blair sonrió recordando lo de la bufanda. Luego, acarició su mejilla con su mano. Ella lo necesitaba. No quería seguir jugando al gato y el ratón.

"_Sé que me tomó un largo tiempo decir esas palabras. Las digo en serio. Te amo. Somos eternos, Bass."_

Él le sonrió. También sabía que eran eternos. Siempre supo que ella era _la_ chica para él. Desde que la conoció. Desde la primera vez que habló con ella. No podía negar lo que sentía por ella. No por más tiempo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algunos ajustes antes de dejarla entrar en su vida por completo, pero lo haría por ella. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Entonces tomó su rostro con una mano. La necesitaba justo ahí. Sus labios se tocaron en un apasionado beso y luego se colocó encima de ella. No podía soportarlo más. Había esperado por ella todos estos meses. Ella no lo sabía, pero él no había estado con nadie desde su última vez. El beso se aceleró tanto que necesitaba respirar. Miró dentro de sus marrones ojos y lo dijo.

"_Cásate conmigo."_

Blair lo miró. Pudo ver que iba en serio. Tal vez era el único y verdadero momento en que iba en serio.

"_Sí."_

No necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.


End file.
